1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of x-ray cassettes and more particularly to a method for incorporating an x-ray grid into a CR (computed radiography) cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray grids are special filters that improve radiographic images. The grid generally contains metal or fiber filler strips that help prevent ghost and secondary images which produce unwanted noise in the image. A quality grid can reduce Moire patterns, grid aliasing and scanning lines, resulting in a better x-ray image.
Currently there are no manufacturers of grided Fuji, Agfa or Konica computed radiography cassettes, and currently no digital imaging manufacturers incorporate x-ray grids mounted into their CR cassettes 14×17 inches or smaller. External x-ray grids such as the Protect-a-Grid product manufactured by Reina Imaging Co. of Crystal Lake, Ill. have been used to fill this need. Since approximately 90% of x-rays taken are done on bedside as portable x-rays using a 14×17 inch cassette, there is a great need in the industry to incorporate an X-ray grid into a CR cassette.
The radiology community has been using X-ray Grid cassettes for the last 50 years they are widely accepted as the gold standard for bedside and specialized imaging such as trans lateral and decubitus imaging of the human anatomy
Since the introduction of digital imaging to the radiology community approximately 15-18 years ago x-ray technologists have complained about the use of x-ray grids for bedside imaging due to the combined weight of a X-ray Grid plus Grid cover (typically used to protect the grid as well as forming a method of attachment of the x-ray grid to the cassette) added to the weight of the CR cassette. The combined weight can exceed 12-16 lbs. Another common complaint is the use of a grid cover plus the cassette as two separate bodies adds extra steps and unnecessary time to the x-ray procedure. Before digital imaging, the x-ray grid was commonly installed to the inside of the film cassette. The newer digital or CR cassettes, as they are called, have not allowed for this preference forcing the use of separate entities. It would be tremendously advantageous to be able to modify existing cassettes or manufacture a cassette with the grid inside.